


All Marked Up

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Scars, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising his eyebrows, Dave cleared his throat, probably a little more awkwardly than he'd admit to. “Done gettin your eyeful?”</p><p>“Oh!” John went even redder, his gaze snapping back to fix on Dave's shades.</p><p>“Yeah. You're real pretty too, Egbert.” Dave hitched up a smug smirk, stepping closer and resting his arms around John's waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Marked Up

“All cards on the table?” Dave asked, pokerfaced as usual.

John paused, then gave a quick, nervous nod.

Simultaneously they looked away from each other, focusing on themselves. John quickly fumbled out of his top, already blushing up a storm. He shoved down his pants without stopping to think, kicking out of them and his boxers as though they'd done him some great wrong. He wrenched his gaze back to Dave, and it was a physical effort not to try and cover himself with his hands.

Dave stood straight and tall, in nothing but his shades. It made John feel better that there was just the slightest hint of red cheeks under them – Dave was nervous too.

John's gaze drifted down the knight's body of its own accord. He couldn't help but look, even though the gentleman in him said he was being a bit rude. Dave was all lean muscle and sinew, long elegant line merging into long elegant line. He was very pale, but heavily freckled on any parts that took the sun. He was broader across the shoulders than John, a little taller; these were things he already knew. What he hadn't known about was the thin, coarse line of ginger hair running down from his naval to – ahem.

Raising his eyebrows, Dave cleared his throat, probably a little more awkwardly than he'd admit to. “Done gettin your eyeful?”

“Oh!” John went even redder, his gaze snapping back to fix on Dave's shades.

“Yeah. You're real pretty too, Egbert.” Dave hitched up a smug smirk, stepping closer and resting his arms around John's waist.

John shook his head, nibbling his lower lip with his buck teeth. “Um. If you say so, Dave.” He was a little distracted by the knight's very bare body pressed up against his. They were close enough in height for Dave's beginning erection to be nuzzled right up against his own, and that was a hard thing to think around.

He focused on the shoulder that was right in front of his face, the ball of it defined with hard muscle and spotted thickly with freckles. A thick, white line bisected the muscle, shiny flesh slightly roped – the clean cut of a sword blade. John didn't notice he was trailing a fingertip along it before Dave shrugged him off irately. “Don't.”

“... does it hurt?” John asked worriedly, shifting anxiously and brushing them against each other.

Dave couldn't entirely suppress an uncool little shiver, but he shook his head. “Jus ugly as shit,” he swung John down onto the bed in one smooth, controlled movement, and the heir couldn't stop a yelp of surprise. Suddenly, John was being straddled by just under six feet of the sexiest man he'd ever met.

Now that John had noticed them, his gaze was suddenly picking out dozens of scars. Little ones slicing freckles in half – god, so many of those – and a good handful of bigger ones like on his shoulder. He reaches out, tracing a very long but exceptionally thin and shallow scar that ran near Dave's sternum. The knight batted his hand away, before suddenly grabbing his lips in an all consuming kiss.

John just couldn't help but melt every time he did that, especially now; with both of them all warm skin and so close. So new. So right.

His hands wandered over Dave's sides and back and he realized if he concentrated he could _feel_ all those tiny marks. He marveled at the contrast, the occasional bump of a freckle that's more of a small mole, the slight roughness of acne near his shoulders; something that John only ever had on his face and then just for a short time. Dave's skin wasn't really all that soft; more sun-rough and a tiny bit oily and the little gay boy in John just woouldn't shut up chirping about how masculine it all was.

Then there was the marks, the little lines and nicks he could pick out with his fingertips as his hands travelled. Dave's lips moved from his mouth to his neck, and he could read a little awkwardness in the knight's movements, but it wass so obvious he was trying to play it cool that John let that lie, let his breath come a bit quicker.

Dave moved back a little and John propped himself up on his elbows, continuing to explore with his eyes. There was a short thick scar on the side of a toned stomach – such a difference from John's own slightly soft one – and he couldn't help but rub his thumb over the mark like it was the head of Dave's cock.

“Fuckin stop that,” Dave grumbled irately, temporarily putting all his weight on one arm so he could take John by the wrist and push his hand away. That shift made his bicep twist and flex, and John was mesmerized by the play of muscle and tendon under skin. He might be stronger than he looked, but he was a good bit thicker, a layer of fat disguising the strength in his arms.

“Are all those from your brother, Dave?” John couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

“... mostly from me fuckin up, t'be honest,” Dave said with a shrug. “Now stop lookin at em, Egbert. You're makin me burn up with shame from all my ineptitude. Never mind my shame for not bein able t'keep you distracted with my lovin. Thought you were all about doin the nasty with me, man.” He rocked his hips for emphasis, and John gasped. The friction felt amazing.

“I-it's not that...” John said, pouting slightly. “I... I kinda think they're neat, Dave. I've only got a couple really little ones.”

“Next you'll be playin connect the dots with my fuckin freckles,” Dave muttered under his breath, and John was pretty sure he was at least a bit embarassed.

Rose would have a psychological field-day.

With more eagerness than shyness, John craned his neck, letting his eyes slip mostly shut as the tip of his tongue came out, and he touched it gently to one of the more obvious freckles on Dave's neck, a thin strand of spit following as he moved to the nearest, and then the next. When he felt Dave give a little shudder, he pulled back to give him a wide, sweet smile. “Maybe if I do it like that, it's not so bad?”

He didn't give Dave a chance to answer, squirming down so he was more under him, then arching up to run his tongue over every little mark he could find.

“Thought you were shy, Egbert...” Dave's voice was still flat but it was starting to sound a little strained. John grinned, nipping lightly at his stomach with buck teeth. The skin was taut over muscle so there wasn't much to nip, but he tried anyways.

That only seemed to make Dave realize that he'd lost his handle on the situation. He reached down and pinned John effortlessly by the shoulder. John barely had time to give a protesting whine when Dave had slid down to be eye to eye with him. The redhead arched a brow, receiving a confused little pout in return.

Dave quickly found one of John's very few beauty marks, at the base of the column of his neck. At first when the soft tongue touched it, John was confused; he'd forgotten it was even there. Suddenly, Dave's teeth raked over his skin, and as he bit and sucked John wanted to say _okay, gosh I get that I was doing it wrong_ but he was too busy biting his lip and making soft, wanting noises.

The smirk on Dave's face when he came up for air looked like his equivalent of a shark's grin. John didn't even notice there was a hand down there until it wrapped firmly around him, and he gasped out an _oh gosh_ before he could stop himself.

Dave's head was lower now, his breath hot on the sensitive place at the side of John's neck, his teeth playing possessively over the delicate shell of an ear. Whining and squirming, the heir tried to push up into his boyfriend's hand, but Dave was steady and teasing and stroked at his own pace. John'd never actually felt someone else's hand like that before, and he was already red in the face. He nuzzled sloppily against Dave's hair, curling his toes and arching his back when a thumb rubbed at his base.

“Dave...” he whined, looping his arms around Dave's neck, almost startled when he heard an imperceptibly tiny gasp from the knight. What? He arched up again, and gave a delighted grin when he realized he was bumping them together.

“Stop that...” Dave's voice was strained again, and it was so unbelievably hot to hear his usually perfect control waver like that. John was sure that if he could ever break it, ever make Dave actually moan, it would be the single sexiest thing ever witnessed by mankind.

Huh. And he'd always thought that was Liv Tyler.

“Why do you want me to stop?” John said, cute little pout still in place.

“Cause I'm doin you somethin nice. Jus enjoy it, holy fuck. Never knew a guy could ask so many questions bout a hand job.”

“I want you to, um, get off too,” John said, a dark blush rushing to his cheeks. Oh my gosh, what was getting into him?

To his delight, there was a tiny flush under Dave's glasses. “Fuck... yeah, okay,” Dave's hand moved, but before John could protest, he could feel the heat of the knight's erection against his own. He immediately pressed up, trying to grind and rub. “Stop...” Dave mumbled, sounding almost embarrassed again as he licked his palm, slipping the hand back down to grip them both.

“Ah!” John clung to him, trembling slightly. “Dave... I... w-wow...”

“That good, huh?” Dave sounded smug, but his voice was even more strained now. John was overwhelmed with the need for something to do, to give back just a little bit. He kissed along Dave's strong jaw, flicking out his tongue, tasting his skin again...

Dave caught him in a hot, powerful kiss, making him see stars as their bodies rocked in tandem. John whimpered into Dave's mouth when a hot shard of pleasure shot through him, making his hips roll up of their own accord. An answering gasp from the stoic redhead made him repeat the motion, anything to hear those little noises, and within moments they were a panting mess.

Suddenly Dave stiffened, quickly burying his face in John's shoulder. John's breath caught as he heard something like a muffled groan, restrained and smothered into his shoulder but there all the same. Warmth spattered on his belly that wasn't his, and he held Dave close and petted his hair, even as he shook with what was building in him; making every nerve tingle.

Still panting, sagging to his elbows, Dave teased his fingers over John, now shaking and a little clumsy but seeking out sensitive spots with the nimble touch of a musician. As firm as his touch had been before, he was now almost painfully gentle, fingertips ghosting over sensitive flesh.

It was too much. John gave a throaty cry, arching up into Dave and making a mess of both of them.

“Fuck you're hot,” Dave said when John opened his eyes. The knight was still laying over him, chin propped in one hand, usual expression in place.

John went bright red. “N-no...”

Dave shrugged, rolling off of him and grabbing a tissue. John watched, stupefied as boxers were forgone for jeans. An eyebrow was raised, presumably at the fact he hadn't moved. Before he could answer, Dave mumbled something like “Fuckin' useless,” taking another tissue and cleaning John too.

“Uh. Thanks...” John squeaked, just about to scrabble for his own underwear when they hit him in the face.

Dave raised a hand in the way that meant no problem, wandering out of the bedroom, probably to get some juice.

He left his shirt off. John could still see all those little scars crisscrossing his skin, the big ones white and obvious against his freckles.

John grinned. He hadn't mapped them all yet.


End file.
